


The Speed at which Love Falls

by duckweed_and_pondscum



Series: Bits and Pieces from Moominland [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drabble, M/M, so many metaphors, the whole thing is metaphors guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckweed_and_pondscum/pseuds/duckweed_and_pondscum
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight. No, it was much slower and sweeter, like molasses.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Bits and Pieces from Moominland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829284
Kudos: 27





	The Speed at which Love Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girnyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girnyo/gifts).



> West made [a post](https://girnyo.tumblr.com/post/623471031512973312/i-like-the-idea-of-snufkin-falling-for-moomintroll) and I have thoughts and feelings about it.

Moomintroll was the first to get a crush. Then a girlfriend, a steady relationship. He was the first to have a lover’s quarrel, then two, then so many it was really only quarreling. Moomintroll was the first to have a breakup, to leave it behind. He got up and walked away, towards the horizon and the pink sunrise. 

Snufkin was the first to start to fall in love. He took his time, falling slowly, leisurely in love. Relishing in little details. The sun glinting off of soft fur here, a ringing laugh there. With each small moment, his feet sank deeper in, submerging him so slowly he didn’t even know. 

Moomintroll was the first to fall so deep,he hit the bottom. He bruised his heart when he hit the floor. It ached day and night, softly, in the background of his chest. It hurt, so quietly and deeply. But he lived so loudly, so brightly, he didn’t even notice it was there. 

Snufkin was the first to look around and see where he was. He felt a tightness in his chest, and he looked around and there he was, up to his arms in love. He tried to move, to escape, but he couldn’t. He was too far in, too far gone. So he struggled onward, kept marching towards the horizon, mired in love all the way. 

Moomin was the first to accept it. He looked at the walls around him, the hole he hadn’t even known he’d dug himself into. He pressed his hands to the walls, warm and fond. So he curled up and went to sleep, protected by the walls around him, the love that he felt. 

Who knows who bridged the gap first? It’s quite possible it was neither of them, that they would have gone on hiding in holes and wading through marshes, were it not for some divine intervention of fate. One day, one moment, they were separate, disconnected and straining both for and against contact. And the next they weren’t, the line had been crossed, it couldn’t be undone but neither of them wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> as always I'm @3-ducks-in-a-trenchcoat on tumblr dot com.


End file.
